


The woman in the middle

by Gizmomis



Series: Farhill series [2]
Category: American (US) Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Figthing, Gangs, Loss, Love, Pain, Sex, Tom is lost, Underworld, War, Weapons, memoryloss, power
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-08-23 12:56:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 15,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16619396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gizmomis/pseuds/Gizmomis
Summary: It is one year since the attack on the school, and the underworld and its people is still healing or some are.Amber is co leading the stars with her twin brother Zac and raising her and Ben's little son. But she misses Ben badly.Tom has gone of the rackets in his pain and grief over losing Kattie, and has left most of his responsibilities in the hands of KC, who worries about him.New people will arrive and old ones poke up again, and the underworld stand to fight for their existence against the city that created it.Someone can help them, up their odds a lot, but it takes a drastic change and a new life for him, is he willing to do it ?The new war brings the attention of an even larger enemy upon the entire city.Can they survive or will the underworld be eliminated ?What is wrong with Zombie ?And who is locked up in his basement ?





	1. Putting a bandaid on

**Author's Note:**

> Book 2 of the Farhill series .. it is advisable to read book one the girl in the middle first

*Tom*  
Dammit, so I had been a bit preoccupied with my own thoughts and forgot the needed vigilance for a moment. And now I find myself surrounded by seven of Farhill's finest.. compat clad soldiers with their guns pointed at me.

Since the second war and the attack on the School one year ago, the city is sending soldiers in to do daily sweeps and raids of the underworld. They still stay away from the compounds, but they arrest people as it pleases them, often on bullshit charges and most of the people taken away are never heard from again.

"Get on your knees bitch". One of the soldiers scream at me. He is young and clearly nervous, the hand holding his gun slightly trembling.

I send him an overbearing smile, we have all been young and innocent once. "So do that line ever work ? I mean with the ladies".  He looks utterly confused. "I guess not".

A couple of the men chuckles, but someone behind me clearly didn't find it amusing. At least I get a feeling he didn't when he kicks the back of my legs hard, sending me to my knees. 

A gun is being pressed to the back of my head as a voice hisses. "Oh, we hit a real jackpot here boys. We have a real celebrity here. Christopher will be so happy to see you Tom".

 

"Yeah I am he he would love that". I say in a a light friendly tone. "But unfortunately I don't really have the time for friendly visits today. So please give him my regards and if you would then please excuse me, but I really need to get on with my day".

The man standing behind me laughs humorlessly. The rest of them has looked even more nervous since the mention of my name, apparently they know who I am or think they do.

The gun is pressed a little harder against my head. "You do realise that you have a gun to the back of your head, and six other guns pointed at you right now ?"

 

"Yeah, I am very well aware of that". I say with a smirk, apparently that one don't know me well enough for his own good. "There is only one problem with that gun you have to my head".

 

  "Oh, and what would that be wise guy". He apparently can't stop himself from asking. 

 

I am already planning every move in my head, calculating every risk and what will no doubt work best. This is one of my strength, being able to predict fights very precisely and read my opponents.

I smile, happy with the predicted outcome. "Yeah you see, the trouble is that Your gun only have 6 bullets, which mean I have to let one of you live".

  "Oh really ? So you have to let one of us live ?" He says chuckling and the other soldiers starts chuckling too. "Well how nice of you".

  I smile at him again and ask politely. "Are you ready darling or do you want me to count down for you ?"

 

"Shut up smartass". He pull away the gun to hit me over the head with it and that is exactly what I waited for. 

I turn around, jumping up on my feet, as I hammer my elbow into his face and grab the gun, twisting it from his hand due to the element of surprise and the pain. I turn, taking out the three first soldiers, before the even realise what is happening. The fourth one fumbles and the shot misses completely before he crumbles. The fifth one hits me in the shoulder, making me curse and return the favor with a bullet right between his eyes. One bullet left in the gun.

"Please sir, spare me". The last soldier is on his knees, tears in his eyes. His gun laying unused on the ground. He is very young, probably 16 or 17, almost a kid. "I am all my mother has and she would be so devastated if I die.. please".

I turn and put the last bullet in the commander as he starts to get up, the I throw his empty gun beside him. I could easily pick up another one or draw one of my own. "Run along then and give Christopher my regards. Tell him that next time I would like an actual challenge.. or he could move his own ass down here and we can settle it man to.. pampered asshole".

After watching him run off, I make my way back home to the school. Once again I can't help wondering when the city will declare us war, as in an actual full blown war and not these little raids. I am sure it will happen, and soon too, while we are still weakened after the war.

I get about ten minutes of peace and privacy in my office, then there is a knock and KC stomps in, not waiting for an answer. Having him as my second in command was either the smartest or the dumbest decision ever.

Right now he looks rather pissed. "Please tell me the rumours isn't true Tom".

"Well it's not really an easy question KC, as I have no idea which rumour you refer to". I roll my eyes at him. He might be quite a bit younger than me, but I swear that he is often acting like my mom. Or well no not my mom, because she is completely bonkers, but a mom.

He sighs theatrically. "That you had a run in with a company soldiers, but instead of calling for help, like we agreed to, you took them out yourself in some dumb move and got yourself shot ?"

"Oh that rumour. Sorry, I forgot the button, okay ? And I had no problem handling it alone anyway". KC has equipped everyone with a panic button. If pressed it call out to anyone else who has one, sending coordinates, so we can help each other. "And the bullet went straight through, nothing bad. I put a bandaid on it".

 

  "You put a bandaid on a bullet wound ?" KC looks like he wants to slap me. "I am getting a first aid kit and you are getting that shirt of and letting me check it".

 

I roll my eyes again, but I know it's a lost discussion so I pull the shirt over my head, grinding my teeth, trying to contain the sound of pain trying to escape my mouth. Okay so it hurts a bit, but pain is pretty much the only thing that makes me feel alive these days.

When KC comes back with the first aid kit, he unceremoniously pull of the bandaid. Making me hiss. "Fuck !"

He is mumbling to himself as he cleans the wound and stitches it up. "Bandaid on a bullet wound.. are you freaking insane.. yeah he probably is.. seriously sometime I think he wants to die".

 

"You know I can hear you right ?" I ask him as he slaps a bandage on my shoulder.

  "You were meant to hear it". He grumbles, then he sighs. "I know you are hurting Tom, we all are. But the reckless way you are acting is going to get you killed one of these days. Do you really think Kattie would want that ?"

 

  "I am not hurting KC. I just don't have time for all this sentimental crap". I rub my face. I had been hurting, so badly I literally thought it would kill me. I pulled myself up until the funeral. Then I kind of snapped. I yelled and screamed. I smashed things. I cried more tears than I thought possible. Now I am mostly numb. "And I don't know what she would want, besides not being with me".

 

"Don't say that Tom. Hope gets so upset when you say that". He looked sternly at me.

 

I closed my eyes for a second. "So you and Hope are still together ?" He nods slowly and I shake my head. "Why even bother ? She will just break Your heart. One day she'll leave. Whatever it is because she finds someone else, she gets bored or she dies. No, love only brings trouble and sorrow. Gerard was right".


	2. Can Zac change a diaper ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How is Amber and Zac doing ?

*Amber*  
"Don't strain yourself sweetie". I call out to Zac, feeling a bit worried as I watch him train with a couple of the young guys.

He is finally back to full health and shape after his injury. It had been a long and hard road and I can't stop myself worrying about him. I lost Ben and I was so close to losing my brother too. I have also lost Tom, as in that I hardly ever see him. I know from KC that he is in such a bad place and that he worries a lot about him.

KC on the other hand keeps impressing me. There is not much left of the kid I met two years ago. He has really stepped up and grown into a man, even though he has just turned 19.

"Sure boss, I got it under control". Zac calls back with a huge grin, throwing one of the other men to the ground. He always calls me boss these days, even though we are sharing the leadership. It seems to work well for us.

"No need to worry so much about him boss. Zac is strong and probably the best fighter I ever saw". Jeremy appears beside me, making me let out a slight gasp of surprise. That man can seriously sneak up on you like a ninja.

I shake my head and smile at him. "You have never Tom at his best and haven't I told you not to call me boss ? It's just this stupid thing Zac does, because he is impossible".

Jeremy had showed up about four months ago, asking to join us. He is a deserted soldier all the Way from the capital and an expert marksman. He is also a very nice guy to be around and he has fitted right in. But he is reluctant to speak of his past.

"Well, I happen to think that boss fits you". He say with a charming grin, making me shake my head again.

"Amber ?" A young blonde woman comes towards us with a small boy screaming and squirming in her arms. "Sorry, but I have tried everything and I can't get him to calm down. I think he might be hungry".

"It's okay Inga, just give him to me". I take the 5 month old boy from her and he instantly stop screaming, to look curiously at me with his extraordinary blue/green eyes, that looks like miniature galaxies. "He just wants his mother".

I unbutton my shirt and offers my little son my breast. He greedily start drinking, with small happy sounds. Ewan adverts his eyes. Not that I really care, if the men wants to look at my breast when I feed my son, let them. I am not going to look myself up and hide in shame doing something natural.

"I just love when you flash those during my training boss, makes it much easier for me when the others has their minds preoccupied with Your boobs". Zac call out with a cheeky grin, sending to men to the ground.

  I cradle my little son in one arm, flipping of my annoying brother. It so happened that I shortly efter Ben's dead found out that I was pregnant and now I have a small boy, Benjamin, often called Ben and kind of named after his father. He is my pride and joy.

 

"Where is my favorite nephew.. there he is". Zac say smiling widely as he comes over, just as Benjamin has finished up eating. My son instantly flairs his little arms, reaching for his uncle and Zac gently takes him from my arms.

I quickly button up my shirt, watching the three young men Zac had beaten the shit out of almost crawl away. "Zac you need to go easier on them, they don't have Your experience".

"Hey, did you just call me old". He looks at me with mock offence, then he looks at the little boy on his arm. "Hey there little man, did mom just call uncle Zac old ? I Think she did. Damn what do they feed you kid, is there pure cream in those things ? I swear you grow every time I see you kid".

I can't help smiling as my son reach to grab Zac's nose. "Zac you see him every day. You saw him like 2 hours ago. I am sure he haven't grown since then".

 

"He totally has, at least half an inch. Haven't you Benji". He tickles Benjamin who squeal in delight. "Oh and the little man has produced some toxic waste too".

 

"Give him here then, I better go change him". I reach for my son, but Zac just cradles him in his arms and walks towards the door. 

He gives me one of those cheeky grins. "No reason for that boss, I can change a diaper you know,I am not totally incapable with kids. And by the Way I know you have paperwork to do". And with that he leaves.

I shake my head, smiling to myself as I say. "I promise you Jeremy, if you had met the Zac I met two years ago, you would have sworn that he would never in his life change a diaper, and definitely not voluntarily".

Jeremy just chuckles. "Kids tend to soften even the hardest of men".

Later, as I sit in my office and try to focus on the paper in front of me, my mind slips to Ben. It is getting easier, less painful, but at time like this, when I am alone, I can't stop myself from thinking of him. I still miss him so badly, like a part of me died with him, to never grow back.

In the beginning I had been angry with him, felt he choose Kattie over me when he sacrificed himself. But I have forgiven him a long time ago.

It had been quite a shock finding out that I was pregnant, it had scared me at first, me.. a mother. But it also felt like Ben left a part of him with me. He would always be in my heart and I have decided that I am done with men. I have no intention of ever replacing him. And I don't need to, Benjamin has more than enough male role models around here.


	3. Who is Zombie ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zombie has his own problems

*Zombie*  
I stand by the window looking outside on the harbour. The sun is reflecting on the surface of the water and a few seagulls is floating around like tiny boats. It almost makes you forget that we live in a World of war and danger.

Once again I am wondering who I really am ? I mean deep down in my core. Am I really this person they tell me I am ? The truth is that I don't remember. I don't remember who I am or what I have done. I am like an empty shell, everything erased and forgotten, my life, my past, my family.

A little more than a year ago I suddenly woke up on the floor not remembering anything. According to Christopher I had been talking to my brother alone, a brother I hated according to everyone. A brother who would do anything to gain more power.

He must have given me some drug that wiped my memory clean. Those exist I have been told. Why he would do it is a whole nother question, but I guess I will never know, as my brother is long dead.

I had been scared and confused, not knowing who you are, who anyone else is, it's a frightful thing to experience. Christopher had managed to keep my condition secret. Told me it was essential to keep up appearance.

He had been coaching me, getting me as much up to speed on how the world worked as possible. Part of me had just wanted to run, but where could I go ? So I kind of just did as I was told.

I had been very unhappy when I found out that I was on my way to war with my own brother. I asked why innocent lives had to be lost over our personal fight, but getting told everything my brother had done made me realise that it was necessary, he had to be stopped.

 

It is a weird feeling having Your own life told to you by others. Getting told how you are, what Your values are and how you would react in a certain situation. It all felt so detached, like I was living someone else's life.

The first time I went against what people told me I would and should do was when Ben reached out to stop the war. I just had this gut feeling and I agreed. The next time was when he called me pleading for my help to stop the Farhill army from slaughtering them. After all he was my brother. 

Christopher had threatened war on me and the entire underworld for that. Especially finding out that Amber wasn't killed like he had hoped. He had been out to get her and Zac, as they were a danger to his position in town. Rumours say he didn't get Zac either, but so far he is a ghost.

Christopher forgave me, I think he still needs me. But as time has gone by, I have started to think more, to get more rooted in myself. I might have been they person they claim me to be, but who say I have to be like that ? Of course I can't change everything at once or my gang would probably start a mutiny. But I can slowly make changes, make my life and world fit the person I feel like now.

There is a hard knock on my door and Shine pokes his ugly head in. "Michael is here to see you and he has some scary woman with him".

"Send him in". I sigh. Michael is one of those things I would like to erase from my life. I truly dislike the man and how I ever agreed to an alliance with him is beyond me.

Seconds later Michael comes strutting in, beside him is a woman I have never seen before. Something about her gives me chills. She has dark, almost black, wavy hair, high sharp cheekbones and perfectly drawn lips. Her eyes are very peculiar, one green and one blue. "Good afternoon Zombie, let me introduce my new second in command Ela".

"A pleasure meeting you Ela". I say, because.. well that is what you say, no matter what you feel. I can't shake this feeling that she reminds me of someone.

She holds out her hand, or well hook. Her right hand missing, a wicked looking hook in its please, scars spreading up her arm. She sends me a daring smile and I take hold of the hook, shaking it. "Thank you Zombie, and likewise, I heard a lot about you".

"You should see her fight. I have never seen anything like her before". Michael say looking kind of like a proud father. "This one could take on even Tom or Zac, had he still been alive.. She could take Amber".

"Interesting.. and where did you find her ?" I have a hard time pulling my eyes away from that claw, it makes me nervous.

He shrugs. "She kicked the shit out of a couple of my men in the park. Killed of Kid, so I let her take his place as my second".

 

Michael had somehow managed to rebuild The Shadows, well somewhat anyways. The gang was still small and most members was the ones no one else wanted anything to do with. The ones with no morale, evil and depraved men and a few youngsters he had managed to snatch up.

 

"By the way Christopher has called for a meeting tomorrow". Michael tells me and I almost shudder. "He wants to discuss the city's plans for the underworld".

If I don't get me hanging with Michael, then I definitely don't get what I have ever done with Christopher. That man is a snake of the worst kind and I just wait for him to bite me. 

But I just nod. "I guess I have no choice then".


	4. Laura

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mysterious woman shows up

*KC*  
I am called down to the gate by the guys on guard duty. Apparently there is a young woman there, demanding to see Tom. But as they didn’t dare go directly to Tom, I am the one they call for.

Tom has retreated to his room and asked no to be disturbed unless absolutely necessary and as I know what that means, I decide to see if I can handle this myself first.

As I walk down to the gate I wonder who the girl is and what she wants with Tom. I fear it could be some outside girl or even some tourist or girl from down he has gotten into a.. delicate situation. Honestly how he has managed not to have a whole bunch of kids running around is a mystery.

Getting close to the entrance I can see a girl or more young woman standing right outside the gate. She looks to be around my age and I feel pretty sure that this isn’t some kind of sneak attack. She doesn’t have the look of a fighter. She isn’t lean and muscular like Amber or Penny.. but she looks stronger and slimmer than most of the passive women, somewhere in between. Slim and light but with soft feminine curves.

“You aren’t Tom”. She exclaims flipping her fiery red hair over her shoulder as soon as I walk up to her. “I told those doofuses that I need to talk to Tom, it’s important”.

“Well actually my name is Tom, but as that gets confusing people calls me KC, I am the second in command here. Tom unfortunately is.. preoccupied right now. But if you tell me who you are and what you want with him, then I can decide if it is worth disturbing him”. I say softly.

She isn’t scared to look me straight in the eyes and she carries herself with pride, like a queen. “I am Laura, Sonny’s daughter. I have a proposition for Tom that I am sure he wants to hear. And no, my father has no idea that I am here”.

“And I guess that you are not going to tell me what it is right ?” I ask her curiously. What on earth can Sonny’s daughter want with Tom ?

She is staring stubbornly and I can instantly see that she has a lot more spirit than her old man. Sonny mostly look like he cares about nothing. “Totally right there junior. So please go fetch Tom before I lose my patience”.

“Take her to the office and keep an eye on her”. I tell one of the guards. I have a feeling this might actually could be important. Then I look at her. “Go with him and wait there, I’ll go get Tom”.

I sigh and reluctantly make my way to Tom’s room. Honestly I am getting more and more worried about him. He has been acting out more and more since Kattie died. He is taking stupid risks, drinking way to much and .. well filling the void with dumb women, a lot of dumb women. But of course none of it is working, none of it takes away the pain for more than a short time and none of it makes him feel any better. I truly fear that one of those days he ends up getting himself killed. Either during one of his stupid stunts or maybe by some jealous husband not appreciating Tom sleeping with his woman.

Knocking once I open the door, keeping my eyes directed at the ceiling. There is just things I do not want burned into my retina. I hear a girl squeal. “Sorry to interrupt, but you are needed in the office Tom. There is an important visitor asking for you”.

“Goddamn KC”. Tom grumbles. “I thought I said not to interrupt. I am a bit busy right now. Can’t this wait ?”

"No". I close my eyes for a moment, breathing in slowly. "Sunny's daughter is here to see you. She says it is important and refuses to talk to anyone but you".

 

“Okay, okay.. I’m coming”. He jumps out of bed, pulling on his pants, the he grabs a shirt, pulling it over his head as he walks towards the door. “You did the right thing, this could be important”.

The girl, still naked jumps out the bed and grab his hand, looking adoringly at him. “Do you want me to wait for you here ?”

“No, run off. Go do whatever you are supposed to do”. He pulls her hand out of her grasp, not sparing her a second glance as he walks out the door.

*Tom*  
I am rather curious to know what Sonny’s daughter wants with me. Hell I didn’t even know the old bastard had a daughter. KC did the right thing getting me. To be honest I didn’t really mind the interruption, that girl hadn’t been worth the trouble. But well, they rarely are. I don’t know what I keep hoping to achieve by sleeping with these women.

Opening the door to my office I walk inside and dismiss the nervous looking guard. A woman gets up from my chair. Apparently Sonny has a much younger and a hell of a lot more attractive wife, because his daughter looks nothing like him, except for the fiery hair. 

She is pretty and has this very sexy air about her. Her eyes intense and almost the colour of melted caramel. She is wearing tight jeans and a white of the shoulders crop top, that strains a bit over her full breasts. “So you are looking for me ?”

“Yeah, to be honest I need Your help”. She slowly walks over, offering me her hand and I shake it. “I am Laura, Sonny’s daughter and I need a way out, I need to get away from my father. I want you to accept me as a member of the Eagles”.

“And can I ask why ?” I look her over, she looks confident and determined, standing her ground and looking me in the eyes. “Your father would probably be very pissed at me if I agree to do this, so I need a convincing reason to take the risk”.

“My father wants me to sell my body with the other whores in the gang. Let me just remember how he put it, oh yeah ‘Laura you have to do Your bit, just like everyone else and you talents in the bedroom is too good to waste, they can make us a lot of money’. Yup, that how he put it”. She stops and takes a deep breath, biting her lip. “I don’t want to do that, so I need someone to take me in and you are the only one with the guts to go against my father”.


	5. Tom hits rock bottom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom is utterly lost

*Tom*  
“I should be offended Tom, you know that right ? But you are so damn talented it kind of keeps making me forget”. Penny say rolling on her stomach and watching me getting dressed.

Yeah KC would blow a fuse if he found out but.. Well she is the one that keeps coming back. “Okay now I am curious.. why ?”

“I am not dumb Tom, I know it’s her on you mind every time, I am not even sure you are seeing me before you”. She looks at me. “No.. you are seeing her.. every time we are together you are seeing her.. but sweetie, I will never be Kattie, no one will”.

“Drop it Penny.. You are no my therapist”. I grumble. She is way to right for my comfort. I always close my eyes, imagining Kattie there instead.. but they always ruin the illusion for me.

She shakes her head. “Nope.. I am just a moment's distraction, just like the rest of them.. you need to be careful Tom, one day you will make a mistake, a bad one”.

“Back to being a fortune teller”. I shake my head walking for the door. “I have it under control, so budge off”.

I make my way down to the gym, I need to get some of this frustration out. I had hoped Penny could help me with it, but honestly she only made it worse. 

“I got it under control.. I am not some weak weeping little boy”. I start hitting the big punching bag, not caring to crap a pair of gloves or wrap up my hands, I just hit with all I got.

Why ? I keep asking myself that. Why would she sacrifice herself ? Was it simply the way she was ? Did she feel Amber’s life was more important than hers ? Or.. couldn’t she bear losing Ben ? I keep punching the bag, trying to punch out the questions and the nagging feelings.

Oh I am not dumb, I know Kattie loved me.. love.. I hit the bag a little harder, feeling the rough fabric bite into my skin.. But I was always in Ben’s shadow, he had a piece of her that would never be mine. Yeah, even after raping her, using her and casting her aside twice for someone else, Ben was still the one she would do anything for.. the one she followed into the eternal night.

“Arg fuck, fuck fuck”. I put words to the frustration, not caring that my knuckles are leaving bloody marks on the punching bag by now, torn and bruised, just like my heart. 

I had given up everything to follow her, because I knew what her choice would be. There was no way she would let Ben leave the underworld without her. I could follow or I could lose her and I gave up everything, only to see her follow him were I couldn’t go.

“You choose him.. why ? Why did you leave me ?” I scream at the poor punching bag, attacking it with a pent up fury that scare myself a bit, seeing the blood splattered fabric rip.

I fall to my knees, crying and screaming, unable to contain the pain inside and unable to find a healthy Way to unleash it.

*Hope*   
“Oh hi Tom, I didn’t know you were in here”. I walked into his office to find some paperwork on the last delivery of medicine, and stop in my track, as I see him sitting in the dark, his feet up on the desk.

“Just.. waiting for time to.. go”. He mumbles.

I turn on the light and he squints his eyes. There is no doubt he is drunk. An half empty bottle of whisky on the table in front of him.

“Shit ! What happened to Your hands ?” I just noticed that his hand are covered in dried up blood. They look somewhat swollen too.

He looks at his hands, like he has no idea what I am talking about. “Oh, I lost a fight to a punching bag.. or did I win it.. hey You should see the other guy”.

“Yeah sure Tom”. I shake my head, honestly I worry a lot about him. It would break Kattie’s heart to see him like this. “Let me clean those for you”.

“Okay.. clean them.. we can do that”. His eyes have a very hard time focussing.

I go grab a first aid kit and a small bowl of warm water. Something needs to happen or I have a feeling that he won't be around much longer.

“Here give me Your hands”. I pull a chair over to sit down in front of him, and he obediently holds up both his hands.

I start to gently wash of the blood, being careful as I can not she how bad the damage is underneath. As for now he isn’t moving a muscle, but his eyes are following my every move. When they are not crossing or rolling back in his head that is.

“Are you really here ? Or am I just imagining things.. again”. He is slightly slurring his words, looking at me in a rather weird way.

“Uhm yeah I am here, now sit still”. I finish up cleaning the wounds on his hands. Luckily it isn’t that bad some scrapes and some beaten up knuckles, like he has slammed them hard into something, probably a punching bag from what he said.

He suddenly grabs my hand, his voice shaking slightly. “Don’t leave me.. please don’t leave me”.

“I am not leaving Tom, please let me take care of this okay”. Okay is drunk even for him and frankly I just want to be done with this and leave as soon as possible. He is freaking me out just a bit.

He lets go of my hand and I gently rub some antibacterial cream on the wounds, and then I wrap his hands in bandages.

“All done, now don’t go hitting things the next couple of day”. I say sending him a warm smile.

Suddenly he grab my hips, pulling me down on his lap. His fingers are digging into me almost painfully. “Don’t leave me again, please.. I gave you everything, I changed for you. But you left me”.

Fuck, he thinks I am Katti, in his drunken stupor he is seeing my sister instead of me. “Tom, please let me go .. I am not.. “.

His lips crashing down on mine in a searing kiss, so filled with pain and longing that I can’t breath.


	6. Getting his ass kicked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom has his ass kicked

Chapter 6  
*Hope*  
When I manage to collect myself, I try pushing myself away from him. Damn I need to stop him, first of all I am with KC, and I do not want to mess around with anyone else, probably least at all Tom. And secondly, he thinks I am my dead sister, that only makes it worse. But damn it’s like trying to move a freaking bull and he totally ignore my attempts to get free.

His hand is pulling at my clothes, and fear shoots through me. Would he ? No, he couldn’t do something like that. I mean Tom is one of the few men that sees women as worth something, forcing himself on someone is so far from him as you can get.

“What the fuck is going on here ?” I don’t know if I feel mostly relieved or scared, when I hear KC’s angry voice from the door. “Get you nasty hands of her”.

“Fuck off KC, Can’t you see you are interrupting something important ?” Tom mumbles against my lips, before attacking my neck.

For a second I see fear and pain in KC’s eyes, oh lord, he is scared I am a willing participant. I catch his eyes. “Tom please let me go, I am not Kattie”.

“Right now you are, please don’t take her away from me”. the pain in Tom’s voice is heartbreaking, or would be if he wasn’t grabbing my breast.

Suddenly KC is there, pulling me away from Tom. He looks worriedly at me. “Are you okay baby ? Did he hurt you ?”

“No, I am okay Tommy, just shaken”. I smile at him. i always call him Tommy when we are alone. KC sounds so weird and he is only being called that because him and Tom is both calle Thomas. I am actually not even sure what KC stands for.

Tom grabs KC’s arm, he looks like he has lost all touch with reality. “You can’t have her, she was mine, she was always mine. why do you keep taking her from me ? Even when you are fucking dead you take her”.

“What ? You are fucking crazy man”. KC pulls his arm away, glaring at Tom. “This is Hope you idiot, not Kattie and I am not Ben”.

I take KC’s hand. “Come on, lets just go. He need to sleep it off”.

“I am not sure that can be slept off, I think he has gone completely mad”. KC is shaking his head. He looks sad.

“You can’t take her with you”. Tom grabs me, trying to pull me to him.

Apparently KC have had enough now, and before I realise it, he slams his fist into Tom’s stomach. “Do not touch her”.

For a moment I am scared. I mean KC is getting pretty good at fighting, but even with Tom in this state, I don’t feel sure KC would stand a chance. What if Tom decides to fight back.

Then my fear changes, because Tom does nothing, he doesn’t even try to defend himself. He just look at KC. “Scared she prefer a real man instead of a kid ?”

KC snaps, hitting Tom again and again. and I hear myself scream. “KC stop, please stop. You are going to kill him”.

“I am so done with his shit”. KC is breathing heavily. “I can’t take this anymore”.

Tom look up at him grinning, blood colouring his teeth and he holds out his arms. “Is that really your best ? You need to up your game”.

And this is when I realise why Tom keeps provoking KC, he wants to die, he welcomes it.

Suddenly a whirlwind enters the room, grabbing KC’s hand. “Stop right now KC, can’t you see he is hurting. He hopes you will kill him and end the pain”.

“Shit !” KC seems to snap back to himself. He looks at Laura. “You can let me go now, I am not going to hit him again”.

Laura kneels down in front of Tom, gently examining his face. “Damn it KC, you broke his nose and probably his cheek bone too. Couldn’t you see he wasn’t himself ?”

“Sorry, I kind of lost it”. He rub a hand over his face. “Shit ! He was.. Well he thought Hope was Kattie, he was forcing himself on her. I didn’t mean to hurt him”.

“But you did, you hurt him a lot. Don’t you think he has suffered enough ?”. Laura helps Tom back on his feet.

I put my arm around KC, it is easy to see that he feels really bad now. I look at Laura. “Is there anything we can do ?”

“No, get KC out of here. I’ll take care of Tom, gets him patched up and to bed, he needs to sleep and he needs to be cared for”. She say, reaching up to softly run a finger over his cheek.

“Is it okay Tom ?” I look at him. I mean Laura is fairly new here and he is hurt. I don’t know how much he trusts her.

He nods slowly. “It’s fine, just.. go. Laura can take care of me”.

“We’ll talk when you feel beet”. KC say with a nod to Tom and leads me towards the door.

Suddenly I feel a hand on my shoulder and I turn to see Tom look at me. “I am so sorry Hope, I was way out of line. Sorry”.

“Let’s forget it Tom.. I know you didn’t mean to”. I send him a small smile. “I miss her to.. But we need to move on”.

“He will move on when he is ready”. Laura say, stepping over to the door and opening it. A clear sign that she wants us to leave. “Goodnight you two”.

KC leads me outside and towards his room. As he opens the door and walk i side I look at him. “What do you think Laura is after ?”

“After ? Do you think she is after something ?” KC closes the door, looking rather confused.

“The way she acted with Tom and the way she protected him. Her just showing up here.. Sorry I am not sure I trust her”. I say shaking my head.

KC pulls me into him and kisses me softly. “She seems nice.. don't worry so much baby”.

I decide to keep an eye on her anyway.


	7. Zombie calls a meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zac is no longer dead

Chapter 7  
Next day  
*Zac*  
I sigh and slump down on the pillow next to the pretty blonde and she snuggles into me. I guess you can say she is my girlfriend, at least for now. “Hmm that was amazing”.

“Well I am not complaining”. I chuckle and tighten my grip on her.

Okay, I am starting to get bored here, pretending to be dead and being looked up here in the old jail all day, every day.

I have started thinking about my future, if this is what I should be doing. It’s not that I have a problem shearing the power with Amber, she is my sister and I love her dearly. But I kinda feel lost.. like I am missing something that I don't know what is.

There is a knock on the door and Amber's voice sounds from the outside. “Are you decent ?”

“Nope I am butt naked”. I chuckle. “Is it important ?”

“For God’s sake Zac, get of the woman and get dressed”. She grumbles. “Zombie has called a meeting, right now. You are no longer dead”.

I jump out of bed, and pull the door open. “Seriously ? I get to be alive again ? I get to go to the meeting ?”

“Ah ah, not hugging me”. She holds up her hand. “Clothes.. I said get dressed for fucks sake”.

“Don’t be such a bore”. I call after her. honestly my sister needs to get laid, she is way to uptight.

I turn to the woman on the bed. fuck what was her name ? “Sorry darling, gotta go, I am needed at a very important meeting”.

“Do you really have to go Zac ? I am going to miss you”. She complains. That’s the problem with women, fuck them and they think they own you.

“Sorry, gotta run”. I lean down to give her a swift kiss after getting dressed, then I am of to find Amber. Wondering what the meeting is about.

We are the next to last to arrive at the old church. Zombie is there, and Michael with some scary looking chick with a hook and Sonny is looking grumpier than ever. Only Tom and KC is missing.

“What the fuck !” Michael jumps to his feet when he sees me.

“You look much less dead than expected”. Sonny say, then he shrugs. “Well not often I get surprised”.

The door opens, and Tom and KC steps in. Zombie chuckles, looking at Tom. “You on the other hand looks much more dead than expected”.

“Who the hell beat your ass up ?” I ask. Because there is no doubt Tom has taken quite a beating and I personally know that is not an easy thing to do.

To my surprise he glances at KC, then he turns to Zombie. “What is this meeting about ?”

“Actually there is two very important things we need to adress.. or maybe three.. why aren’t you dead Zac ? Christopher is going to.. fuck this will only make things worse”. He sighs.

“Sorry to be alive”. I grunt. “And I was almost dead, took a lot of time to get back on my feet. But what does it make worse ?”

He runs a hand through his blonde hair. “I had a meeting with Christopher yesterday. Apparently the Capitol is tightening the screws on Farhill to deal with the underworld. The President wants us wiped out”.

“So.. war ?” Tom asks.

“Yeah, I don't know when, but the city will be making a move soon and with Zac still here, being a threat to Christophers power.. they might move in earlier than expected”. Zombie actually look worried.

I breathe in deeply, I am not sure we stand a chance in another war. “So what do you suggest we do ?”

“I hate to say this, but we have to work together all of us”. Zombie shrugs. “Yeah I know, it’s a horrible thing to ask”.

“I am not working with anyone before I get her back”. Sonny say crossing his arms on his chest.

I look around, wondering if anyone knows what or who he is talking about. The way Tom tenses up tells me that he knows.

Zombie looks at Tom too. “Yeah, Sonny seems to think that you have .. stolen his favorite daughter.. could you please return her ?”

“First of all, Laura is not a thing to be passed around, she is a woman with her own mind and opinions”. Tom say very calmly, then his voice turns icy cold as he looks at Sonny. “But you will never get Your clammy hands on her again”.

Sonny is on his feet, surprising every one, his voice an angry hiss. “So you do have her you little insolent.. return her within 24 hours or I won’t answer for the consequences.. and if I find that you have defiled her..”.

“Defiled her ? Want to talk about defiling her Sonny ? Because I am pretty sure even Michael will find what you have done to the poor girl disgusting”. Tom is getting right in Sonny’s face. “So come on, bring everything you got, she is safe with me for as long as she wants to stay”.

“Hey calm down.. it’s enough that you make problems worse by killing the patrols from the city, don’t start killing of our own”. To my surprise Zombie steps between them, putting a hand on Tom’s chest. Fuck Tom is going to rib his arm off.

But to my surprise Tom just look down at Zombie’s hand, then he breathes in deeply. “Laura came asking for sanctuary and I gave it to her, she is under my protection now and that is were she stays”.

“This isn’t over.. far from over”. Sonny gets up and stomp out, followed by his scared looking second in command.

Zombie throws out his arms. “Well done Tom, so now we lost Sonny, not that his gang is that crucial, but if we have him falling us in the back.. it’s his daughter, can’t you just.. hand her back ?”

“He raped her.. he raped her own daughter”. Tom is glaring at Zombie now. “And now he wants to force her to sell her body against her will.. so no I can’t. I don’t fucking care if I have to take on the city and every fucking one of you on top of it, she is going nowhere”.


	8. Who is in the basement ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zombie starts sounding like his brother

Chapter 8  
*Zombie*  
“Why do we have to work with them ? We should be letting Christopher wipe out the whole bunch of them”. Michael is pacing the floor in my office.

“And then what ? Do you think Christopher will let us take over the underworld ? If we fight among each other, you and me, we will only be alive as long as that snake finds us useful”. I tell him shaking my head.

He stop and look at me. “We could make a deal, take all the money we can collect and move away, somewhere no one knows us, the Capitol maybe”.

“And abandon everyone ? Your gang, people counting on you”. I stop and look at him.

He shrugs. “I would probably bring a couple of people. Why would the rest matter to me ?”

“Because you are their leader, they are under your protection”. I shake my head. “That should not be taken lightly, it’s a big responsibility proclaiming yourself leader of others”.

“And then end in a war.. like Tom for protecting some damn woman”. He shakes his head. “He always lets his dick have the final word, he did with Kattie and with Amber, even if she still don’t want him and now this little bitch of Sunny’s”.

Did I use to be like this ? Would the old me have laughed with him ? Can’t he see this is why Tom has success ? “If you want out it’s your choice, but what will you do if the rest of us is wiped out by Christopher ?”

“Do you really think Christopher will get the old mayor in on attacking the entire underworld ?” He starts to look nervous.

Christopher is the deputy mayor, but he is just biding his time, waiting to take over. “The mayor has a daughter, a young and very pretty thing according to Christopher.. he plans on marrying her.. then he has all the power”.

“Damn, and I am guessing with Christopher having the Nobel name well, I am guessing her daddy will be happy to marry her of to him”. Michael starts pacing.

“Yup, and especially since rumours say that she has a difficult mind”. From what I have heard and seen of the upper class, that probably just mean that she speaks her mind.

He looks at me. “We are doomed aren’t we ?”

“We might be” I admit. “But working together, standing as a united underworld.. We might have a chance”.

“Damn you sound so much like Ben now that it’s scary”. Michael say shaking his head with a small grin.

I slump down on my chair. “Well maybe my brother wasn’t all bad after all”.

“Well if Tom isn’t giving Sunny his daughter back, him and the suns is out. It might not be a very big gang. but we need every able fighter we can get”. Michael say, and for once he is right.

I don’t like it. I mean I actually think Tom is telling the truth about what has happened to the girl. But can we risk every man, woman and child of the underworld to protect one woman from her own father. “I know.. but I might have the thing to make him.. fall in line”.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When I am alone, I make my way down to the cell in the basement. Until now I have left her care to others, avoiding her company. But I feel it is time to go see her. I might need her as leverage soon.

I open the door, walking in. I don’t need to fear her as she is chained by her ankle to her bed. “Well good afternoon darling”.

“You”. She hiss at me and if eyes could kill I would have been dead on the spot. “So finally you show your ugly face down here”.

“Hey no need for being mean when I come to visit you”. Honestly she acts nicer towards me than I expected. Of course all she knows is that I keep her chained in a cell.

She grinds her teeth, but her eyes seems to try and read me. “No need ? No need ? I’d rather starve to dead the having you here”.

“Oh that hurt”. I shake my head. “I had actually hoped that I could.. start visiting you.. get to know each other”.

She jumps to her feet, her hands grabbing for me. “My hands would love to get to know your scrawny neck”.

When the chain pull back at her she falls and lets out a small sob as her knees connect with the hard floor. That sound tug at something inside me. “Are you okay ?”

“Seriously ? Like you care. Can’t you just piss off Zombie ?” She is glaring up at me.

“Actually no, I need your help”. I sit down on a chair by the door. “How do I make Tom do something that is against his morals, something he don’t want to do”.

She actually laugh and again it’s like the sound is connected to something deep inside me. “Well, good luck with that”. She snorts. “Tom doesn’t do things that he don’t want to do, especially not if it’s against his morals. So you might as well give up”.

I smile at her. “Oh I think I know the one thing that can make him do anything”.

“What ?” She has sat back down on the bed.

“You my dear.. You”.


	9. Tom on a leash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1 week later

*Tom*  
I wake up feeling the warm subtle body beside me. As I roll over on my side, I reach out for her, cupping her soft breast in my hands. Seconds later my hand is slapped away. “Keep those hands to yourself”.

“Come on, you can’t keep telling me no”. I pout, trying to leave kisses on her shoulder, but all that gets me is an elbow in the ribs.

“I can tell you no from here to eternity if I so wishes”. She tells me with a sly smile.

I watch her as she gets dressed, damn that woman is driving me crazy. I don’t even really get what happened, but after being here 2 days, Laura strode into my room and threw out the luscious brunette I was about to have my fun with. Then she announced that she was moving into my room and she did.

“You are torturing me, you know that right ?” I sit up and open the drawer beside my bed. “Where is the whiskey ?”

“I threw it out”. She says with a small smile, pulling her hair into a ponytail.

I grab my pants, pulling them on. “Why would you throw out my whiskey ? Now I have to go down to the office”.

“I threw that bottle out too”. She steps into her shoes.

“What ? Excuse me woman who gives you the right..”. I rub my face. “Hell you are taking over my life and I get nothing back. You keep every other woman out of my bed, but won’t let me touch you and now you have thrown out my boozee.. what am I supposed to do ?”

She walks over and pushes me hard on the chest, making me sit back on the bed. Then she straddles my lap. “What about you start doing your job instead of letting KC handle it ?”

“What about I do you ? You naughty little thing”. I grab her hips and pull her into me.

“No Tom.. I am not one of your cheap girls”. Sadness slip through her eyes, then she takes my hands and removes them. “Go do something constructive for once”.

She walks towards the door, her head held high. “Laura, stop”. when she does, I hurry over, taking her hand. “I’m.. I’m sorry.. I am a jerk sometimes”. 

“Yeah you are.. and a charlatan and a scoundrel”. She say, poking me in the chest with her free hand. “There will be no more whoring and drinking on my watch, no tomfoolery”.

I grin at her, this girl has balls, no doubt about it. “Oh and what do I get in return for giving up all of life's little pleasures ?”

She leans in slowly, leaving a tiny kiss below my ear. “I promise you it will be worth all of it, but not before I say so”.

The sultry edge in her voice makes me groan. She is definitely not going to make it easy on me. I rest my head against the top of hers, mumbling. “You are evil, pure evil”.

“Will a tiny little appetizer help on the mood”. She ask teasingly, making me nod.

To be honest I don’t know what it is she does to me, but she definitely know how to grab a mans attention and keep it.

She stands up on her toes, her lips gently ghosting over mine, her warm breath fanning over my face. My instinct is to grab her, deepen the kiss. but I know I would most likely get a knee in the balls if I did so, so I just stand there, letting her kiss me.

“See you later Tom, and behave”. She gives me a small pat on the cheek, before turning on her heel and walk out the room.

I bite my lip, looking after her as she disappear. So what to do now ? Well with the threat of war there is a lot of work to do, so I make my way to my office.

*Amber*  
“I know it’s frustrating Zac”. I look at my brother as I bounce my little giggling son on my knee. “But you are a high risk target, probably the most wanted man in the underworld, if not the entire city”.

He makes a face. “What fun is it to be officially alive again if I still can’t go out ?”

“Christopher wants you dead more than anything else in the world. He doesn't care how many people he kills to get to you or if he has to tear the entire underworld apart. I am just trying not to.. serve you up to him”. I tell him, giving Benjamin the teddy he is reaching for.

“Believe me, either Zombie or Michael has told Christopher that I am still around, and as you say, he is willing to tear apart everything to get me. These old walls, they won’t hold him back for long”. He shakes his head.

I put my little son down on the floor and he instantly start crawling across the floor towards his uncle. “You are probably right, but is it so wrong of me that I don’t want to lose you too ?”

“No, but you can’t keep me locked up forever”. He picks up Benjamin. “I am not exactly a delicate flower you know, but I will wither if you don’t let me get out into the sun”.

“I can’t force you to do anything or stay for that matter, you know that right ?” I look at him. “I am your sister, not your commander. I am just worried for you”.

He nods. “I know sweetie, I just don’t want to.. upset you”.

“Just be very careful if you leave okay ? And be sure to wear the panic button”. I send him a small smile.

“I promise”. He gets up and comes over, placing Benjamin in my lap and kissing my forehead. “Thanks sis, I’ll be as careful as possible”.


	10. Taking one in the chest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zac is a hero

Chapter 10  
*Zac*  
I walk down the street, breathing in the air. I am not going anywhere in particular. I just needed to get out, needed to stretch my legs. It is time I get back into the world.

I know my sister just want to protect me, and I do appreciate it. But I can’t live the rest of my life inside those walls. The last year I have spend a lot of time thinking and reading and I have this.. feeling.. a feeling that there is something else I should be doing, I am just not sure what.

When I get near the park I notice some commotion and walk closer. A couple of Sunny’s younger members has some young girl cornered at the skateboarding ramps and it’s easy to see how that is going to end.

“Hey guys”. I call out to get their attention. “I know you haven't exactly been taught how to treat women, but believe me, that's not the right way”.

“What about you fuck off and keep to your own business ?” The closest of the three men say, keeping his eyes on the girl.

I quickly asset the situation. There might be three of them and they are all pretty buff, but the way they act, not even having an eye on me, well they are not very good fighters. “Yeah.. can’t do that, so why don’t you scuttle off before you get hurt”.

“Have you heard this idiot ? Thinking we are scared of him”. The guy from before say to his friends.

The girl look up at me with scared green eyes and I give her a reassuring smile and a wink. “No I don’t think you are scared of me. You are clearly too dumb to know you should be”.

I think they are getting a bit tired of me, because finally they turn around to glare at me. I send them a friendly smile and a little wave. One of them goes pale and take a step back. “Fuck !”

“Hi guys.. Come on, one last chance to be smart and leave”. I offer.

The pale one tuck at one of the others sleeve. “Maybe we should just go snake.. that’s Zac.. you don’t want to mess with him.. seriously I’ve seen him beat Tom”.

“A long time ago and he has been badly wounded”. The guy who are clearly the leader say. “We are three against one for fucks sake”.

The third one looks a bit uncertain, but seems reluctant to defy his leader. I shrug. “Let’s get this over with then”.

“Damn you really are annoying”. The Snake guy punch at my face, but I easily duck his fist and return him one in the stomach, making him tumble over.

I quickly turn towards the two other men. They are both looking scared especially the one who clearly recognised me. I slowly lean closer. “Boo”.

The one who knew me squikes and then he turn and run, making me chuckle. Snake is still trying to catch his breath, but he manages to call out. “Bruiser, get him”.

“Bruiser.. like seriously ?” I look at him, where the hell do they get those names from. “Why don’t you just run along like your little friend”.

He pull out a knife, waving it at me. “I am not a coward”.

“No you are probably to dumb for that too”. I say with a sigh. Keeping one eye on the knife as it slashes through the air.

“I am gonna slice that pretty face up”. He steps closer, waving the knife like crazy.

I chuckle. “Oh so you think I am pretty, how sweet”.

He lets out an enraged sound and attack, two seconds later he is flat on his back, as I kicked his legs from under him.

“Now run along Bruiser my dear, before you end up getting hurt”. I take a step closer and he scuttles away.

I turn towards Snake just as the gun goes off, and I feel the bullet hit me square in the chest, knocking the air from my lungs.

“FUCK !” Yeah it comes out mostly as a scream, fuck that hurt. I walk forward with swift strides and grab the gun, janking it from his hand. “What the hell are you doing you fucking idiot ? Don’t you know the rules”.

“You.. you attacked me.. I am just defending myself”. He stutters.

I shake my head. “You were about to rape a girl, I am unarmed, so no. You shot me in the chest for God’s sake, that’s attempted murder.. I can kill you now if I want to”.

*Teyla*  
I watch him move his graceful body closer, then he grab Snake by the collar, pulling him to his feet. “Maybe we should ask the little lady here what she think I should do to you”.

Snake is whimpering, and a wet spot spread on the front of his pants. “Please don’t kill me”.

“So miss, what do you think should happen to this loser ?” He look at me, an amused twinkle in his beautiful eyes.

I honestly don’t know what to say. “Hmm can I kick him ?”

“Of course darling, as hard as you like”. He chuckles. 

I walk over to stand in front of Snake, then I slam my foot into his crotch as hard as possible, hearing him cry out in pain. “For the future, keep your hand of girls when they say no”.

“Better run of before we change our minds”. My saviour, Zac says and lets go of him.

Snake crawl away, whimpering. Zac turns to look at me. “How are you feeling ? Are you okay ?”

“Am I okay ? What about you ? You were the one who got shot.. how are you still standing ?” I stare at him.

“Oh don’t worry darling, it hurt like hell, but no harm done”. He pull of his shirt, revealing a bulletproof vest.

I stare as he pull open the vest, revealing a bulging chest, a black and blue mark blooming on his ripped chest muscle. He has a huge scar across the right side of his chest.

“So darling, what are you doing here all alone ? You definitely don’t belong here”. He has left the vest open and I have a hard time looking away from that strong body.

“I.. Well I wanted to see if what they say about the underworld is true”. My father and Christopher had been talking about it, how it needed to be eliminated.

He shakes his head. “I am sorry that you probably had every bad story confirmed, but this isn't a place for a Young girl to be on her own”.

“Well those guys did not give a good impression, but you on the other hand, you proved that there are good people here”. I send him a small smile.

He holds out his huge hand and I shake it. “I’m Zac by the way.. and you are ?”

“Teyla Price”. I say, unsure if he will know the name.

“Shit ! You are the mayor’s daughter”. He looks a bit shocked. “I better make sure you get back to town safely sweetie”.

I shake my head. “I can walk back, I mean I walked down here”.

“And you are damn lucky you didn’t run into worse than these punks. I am taking you back. No diskussion”. He say, and he really leave no room for discussion.

“Okay then”. I mean, I guess I can trust him as he saved me.

He gently take my arm, leading me away from the park and into an alley. He stops next to a motorbike and pull on his shirt. Then he climbs up and hands me a helmet. “Get on board princess and hold on tight”.

“You want me to get on that thing ? With you ?” I swallow. I am scared, both of the maschine and the thought of being pressed against him.

“Yup, come on.. you might even like it”. He grin and I sigh putting on the helmet and crawling up behind him on the bike.

As he start it and it almost jump forward, I let out a gasp and throw my arms around his waist, clinging to him.

He drives to the wood, and continue to the beach and all the way to the edge of town before stopping.

I jump of and hands him the helmet. “Thanks for the lift Zac”.

“You are welcome princess”. He looks at me for a moment. “And.. hmm watch out for Christopher.. He can’t be trusted”.


	11. So who is in Zombies basement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3 weeks later

*Tom*  
“Is there anything new from Penny ?” I ask KC. She is back in town spying for us. Things have been brewing and we fear that things are about to happen.

KC nod. “Not much though, seems that Christopher is having trouble getting the girl to marry him.. But he has been seen training soldiers, he might order an attack before the deal is sealed”.

“We have to have more eyes out there, we need to know if something happens and before it happens”. The thought of something similar to the last attack happening again sends chills through me.

“You know what ? It’s good to have you back”. KC smile at me. “Whatever Laura is doing to you it works”.

I nod at him, I know he is right. I had been lost for over a year, drowning my pain in alcohol and every woman I could get my hands on, even some of the pain medication, even though it was meant for another kind of pain. The pain isn’t gone, it is dulled a bit, but the self destroying behaviour, Laura has sat a stopper to that.

There is a light knock on the door and the woman in question steps in, as always carrying herself like a queen. “Are you about to be done here Tom ?”

“Sure darling, is there something wrong ?” I hold out my arms and she come to sit in my lap, her arms around my neck.

“Just bored and I was missing you”. she say biting her lip. She can’t go anywhere without me or KC as an escort, Sunny has made it clear that he is not giving up on getting her back.

KC gets up from his chair. “We are done anyway, just.. yeah whatever, I’ll go put the new security and surveillance in motion”.

I give him a thumbs up, I need a little down time with my girl, feeling stressed out about all of this, the pending war, the danger. Once again I wonder how all of this will end.

“So.. Do you think we’ll be going to war again ?” She looks into my eyes, clearly worried about what will happen.

I brush her hair away from her face.”Honestly darling I don’t know, but I fear it”.

“I am scared Tom.. Scared I could.. lose you”. She snuggles into me and I hold her close. I wish I could promise her that it won’t happen, but it’s a very real possibility.

“What about we just don’t think about that right now ?” I kiss her softly and she lets me, running her hands into my hair. 

*Amber*  
“Zac ! It won’t help you hiding from me”. I call out as I look for my brother.

“I am in here with Benjamin, not hiding. Why would I be hiding ? Should I be hiding ?” His voice sounds from Benjamin’s play room.

I open the door and step inside, seeing him on the floor playing with Benjamin. “Zac, have you been into town again yesterday ?”

“Uhm I .. well”.

“Don’t lie to me Zac.. you were weren’t you ?” I rub a hand over my face.

He sigh. “Okay yeah, I was in town. I had some things to take care of and I thought I would do some surveillance while I was there.. Stop fussing Amber”.

“Goddammit Zac, Christopher is out to get you. there is practically a damn target painted on your forehead. But let’s just stroll around town right ?” Why can’t he get how much danger he puts himself in.

“I got it under control sis, please stick to babying Benjamin, I can handle myself”. He gets up. honestly these last couple of weeks he has kind of been on the edge, and now he walks out, an annoyed expression on his face.

I pick up Benjamin. “Please promise me you will become much less complicated than your uncle.. and your father”.

*Zombie*  
“Missed me ?” I come walking into the cell, trying to look indifferent. but if I had to be honest with myself I am looking very much forward to seeing her.

She looks up. “What do you think Zombie ? Has anyone ever missed you miserable ass ?”

“Ouch it hurts me when you pretend to hate me. Just admit it, you like my visits too”. I send her a teasing grin.

“Well you are kind of my only distraction..but still not sure if I prefer no human contact”. She rolls her eye at me.

These past weeks, after I have started coming down here I have started having dreams, weird dreams about my childhood. But the weirdest thing is that I always see the world through my brothers eyes, through Ben’s eyes.

“So how are you doing ?” I look at her. Part of me would like to let her go, but I feel like I need her and I kind of fear the consequences, the reactions from both friends and foes when the truth gets out. But I have made sure she get more and better food and that she has some books to read.

“How do you think I am doing ? I want to go home Zombie.. I want to let Tom, Hope.. everyone know that I am alive”. She looks up at me.

I sit down on the chair. “I know Kattie, I know.. soon okay ? I just.. well I need to figure out everything first, including how to explain you”.

“Yeah.. Not sure any explanation in the world will stop Tom when he find out”. She say with a sigh. “You are worried about something.. what is it ?”

“How do you know I am worried ?” I look at her.

She smiles softly. “Ben always got this little crease here”. She points above my right eye. “Every time he was worried. You have it too apparently”.

“If you say so”. I am starting to wonder just how much me and Ben did have in common. “And I worry about the war.. and .. a lot of other stuff”.

My phone buzzes with a message. ‘Christopher on the move with a minor army, they are going for the jail’.

I spring to my feet. “Shit I have to warn them”.


	12. Is there time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zombie bringes a warning

Chapter 12  
*Amber*  
I hear a lot of commotion and yelling outside, just as I have but Benjamin down to sleep for the night. Hurrying outside I see two guards having a hold on Zombie, trying to contain him. “What is going on here ?”

“He ran past us. Refused to stop”. One of the guards say, having a hard time holding on to Zombie’s arm.

I walk closer. “What are you doing here Zombie ?”

He stops, looking at me and for a moment his eyes takes my breath away, I never noticed how much they are like Ben’s. “They wouldn’t let me speak to you, I need to speak to you.. it’s a matter of life and dead”.

Could he be faking ? But why would he ? If he wanted me dead coming here, letting everyone see him, would be dumb. He would be breaking our laws and sentenced to die.

“Let him go”. The two guard look at each other, then at Zombie.

“Didn’t you hear the lady ? Unhand me”. He pulls his arm lose and the other guard lets go.

Zombie brush of himself, like he has been in contact with something dirty and step over to me. “So could we go inside ? Somewhere private ?”

“No, you can tell me right here what it is”. I wave the guards of and they go back to the gate. There is limits to how much I trust Zombie.

“You need to get everyone out of here now”. He looks at me, his eyes serious. “Christopher is on his way with a small army, he is going for the jail first, wanting to take out you and Zac I guess”.

I see only truth in his eyes. “We have walls, guards and security. It might be better to just stay here, fight them”.

“Then you will all die”. He shakes his head. “Amber this is not a internal war, this is the real thing and they don’t play by our rules. They will do anything to kill you and Zac”.

For some reason I know he is being truthful with me. “Why did you come Zombie ? Why are you warning us ?”

“Christopher won’t stop with you”. He shakes his head. “After taking out the Stars he would come for Tom, and then what.. alone none of us can defend ourselves, but together we might have a chance”.

I only think for a moment, then I call out to the nearest guard. “Get Zac and tell everyone to grab the most important things, we are leaving as soon as possible”.

Five minutes later Zac shows up, pulling a shirt over his head. “What is it sis.. Zombie, what are you doing here ?”

“Saving you sorry life dumbass”. Zombie say rolling his eyes.

Zac looks about to jump him and I step between them. “Stop it ! Zombie came to warn us that Christopher is on his way with an army. We need to get everyone out of here”.

Everything happens really fast, people running around, collecting things, packing them in backpacks and suitcases. Less than half an hour later everyone is standing ready in the yard.

Then the call come from the gate. “They are coming, they are coming”.

“Shit ! We need to get going”. I feel panic wash over me.

“The back gate”. Zac yells. “We need to get people out through the back gates”.

I look around. “Go check if it’s safe, they might have surrounded us”.

Zac runs off like he has the devil on his tail, and I look at Zombie, he is watching me, like he is trying to remember something, his voice weird. “Did you and I.. ever.. did we kiss ?”

“I wouldn’t call it that.. more like you forcing yourself on me.. but yeah you did have your tongue in my mouth”. Why is he sounding like he doesn’t remember ? Actually he seems to be acting kind of off.

“I think I remember that”. He looks deep in his own thoughts and I shake my head. Well Zombie has always been kind of weird and I honestly don’t have the time and energi to wondering what is wrong with him right now.

I look at the people gathered in the yard, they seem nervous, some even scared. They know this is something else than they are used to, that the soldiers approaching don’t go by any rules, they just want us all gone.

For once I am happy that here are most men, and not so many women and children to protect. Shit ! Benjamin. In all this I had actually forgot my sleeping son, what kind of mother am I ? “I need to get my son”.

“Your son ? You.. you have a kid. With who ?” Zombie stare at me.

“It’s none of your business, but he is Ben’s”. I say turning around to see Jeremy show up with Inga, she has a wrapped up, sleeping Benjamin on her arm.

“No need to worry boss, I got them”. Jeremy sends me a calming smile.

I breathe a sigh of relief. “Thank you Jeremy”.

Zombie leans closer, a warm smile I have never seen before spreads on his face as he sees my son. “So this is my little nephew”.

“Don’t wake him”. I hurriedly say. I don’t like Zombie showing interest in my son to be honest.

Zac come running back, he is out of breath and shaking his head. “We are completely surrounded boss.. there is no way out. We have to fight. I call Tom, hoping they can fall them in the back.. Zombie ?”

But Zombie don’t have time to answer as the gate is blown in by a huge explosion and the sound of screams and automatic weapons rip through the air. Shit ! What are we going to do ?


	13. Self sacrifice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zombie has a plan

Chapter 13  
*Amber*  
I am scared we are all going to die. I mean how are we going to escape ? The prison is surrounded and the soldiers are streaming in, shooting at everyone in sight with automatic rifles.

“The back gate is our best chance, we have to try and fight our way out there”. Zac say. 

Suddenly Zombie grab my arm. “The tunnel.. the secret tunnel. We can use it to get to Tom. But we need to blow it up the entrance after we are through”.

“The secret tunnel”. I look at Zac, who shrug. “I never heard of a secret tunnel”.

“It’s old, very old. Maybe Gerard never had time to tell Zac.. in time you know”. Zombie say.

Can we trust him ? Du we have a choice ? Not really. “Where is the tunnel Zombie, we need everyone down there now, and we need some dynamite”. 

“I’ll get the dynamite, just get people moving”. Jeremy calls out, sprinting off, holding his head low.

“This way”. Zombie is waving his arm for us to follow.

Zac call out to the nearest people, telling them to let the word spread. It is the only thing we can do, it would be suicide to start rounding up people.

“It’s down here.. under the bushes”. Zombie leans us to a corner of the yard.

I had always thought it was just a small grassy knoll, with some pushes. I had no idea that it was hiding something.

Zombie pull the bushes apart, and there actually is a door there. Together him and Zac manage to open it. Logan has shown up and I grab his arm. “Start leading people through the tunnel, it should lead to Tom’s.. explain him what happened, have him up his security”.

“Sure”. Logan nods and venture first into the tunnel. We guide people in as quick as we can, telling them to move along fast, and help each other. 

Zac is sprinting around, grabbing people and getting them to the tunnel.

I lean down, kissing Benjamin’s little head, then look at Inga. “You need to get going. Keep him safe for me til I get there”.

“I’ll keep her safe Amber, I promise”. She tells me, before hurrying through the tunnel with my little son.

Jeremy show up and he and Zombie starts rigging up the dynamite. And I help Zac getting people on their way. Unfortunately the stream of people is dying out.. a lot will never make it to the tunnel and I hate that there is nothing I can do.

“We need to go, the soldiers are closing in on us”. Zombie say, trying to guide me into the tunnel.

I desperately scout outside, looking for more people. I hate the thought of leaving anyone behind. Zac and Jeremy ducks inside. “We need to leave sis, there nothing else we can do here”.

“Yeah we need to get far enough in and collapse the tunnel behind us before the soldiers can get inside”. Jeremy say.

I nod and we reluctantly make our way into the tunnel, jogging along. I can’t help gearing for the future and what it will bring.

We stop and look back. Zac nodding. “We should be safe here, better blow it up”.

Jeremy take out the small controller, pushing the button and.. nothing happens.. he pushes it again.

Zombie look at him. “What’s wrong ? Why isn’t it blowing up ?”

“Maybe we are too far away, I mean we are underground so it could have a bad connection, or maybe the fuse has detached”. Jeremy desperately push the button again. 

“What do we do ?” I feel panicked. We can’t lead the soldiers directly into Tom’s fortress.

Jeremy shakes his head. “Someone has to go back, to get close enough to.. Well for it to work or reattach the fuse”.

“But won’t that mean..?” Zombie ask.

“Yeah.. it is most likely a suicide mission”. Jeremy say. “The person will probably die in the explosion or get taken by the soldiers”.

Zac pulls me into his arms, hugging me fiercely. And I gasp. “No, I can’t let you go, I won’t allow it”.

“It’s not up to you sis”. He tells me as he let’s me go, snatching the remote from Jeremy. “I am by far the fastest, and.. sorry Zombie.. but I do not trust Zombie”.

“Zac don’t, stop”. I call out, trying to grab him. But Jeremy pulls me into him, holding me back.

Zac blows me a kiss, and then he is off, and I start hitting Jeremy in the chest. “You can’t let him, stop him”.

“Sorry boss, he was right. He stands the best chance and gives us the best chance”. His voice tells me he hates this too.

We just stand there waiting and five minutes later the explosion comes, rattling the roof, and covering us in dust.

I look desperately at Zombie and he seems to get me, giving me a nod. “I’ll go look.. seeing if.. things are okay”.

Zombie disappear, and for what feels like forever we just stand there waiting, in reality it is no more than 10 minutes tops. Then he reappears, shaking his head slowly. “The tunnel is completely caved.. there is no sign of anyone”.

“He could have gotten outside, made hidden somewhere. There is still a chance”. Jeremy say, sending me a smile that is supposed to be reassuring.

I just nod, knowing the chances is miniscule, but I have to cling to it, I can’t stand losing Zac too.

Without another word we walk on through the tunnel. It’s quite a walk and we are surprised when we spot people in front of us. I walk up to the first person I see. “What is happening here ?”

“The tunnel is closed with a locked iron door and no one is answering”. The man tells me.

No this can’t be true, if no one hear us we are stuck here till we suffocate or die of thirst, whatever happens first.

I make my way through the people gathered there to find Logan up front, staring at a iron door. Then I start hammering on it, calling out for someone, anyone to hear us.


	14. Safe for now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amber meet Laura

Chapter 14  
*Tom*  
I am making my way into the basement, an old key in my hand. One of the younger girls had come running out of here screaming about ghosts in the cellar where we keep vegetables.

As I don’t believe in ghosts I se only two options; Either some frisky young kid has been hiding there to scare her to to get her alone.. or someone is in the tunnel. 

Walking into the basement I instantly hear faint sounds, like hanging and calling. I hurry over to pull away the snacks covering the door, hoping it hasn’t rusted shut.

It takes me about five minutes to get the heavy door unlocked, unbolted and opened. Seeing a big group of people blinking against the low light in the basement. Only a few phones and torch lights to light up the tunnel.

“Amber ?!” I call out as I see her in front, dirty and tired looking. “What happened ?”

“Christopher ! He attacked with an army”. She gasp, stepping into the basement and I have to almost catch her. “If it wasn’t for Zombie.. we would all have been dead”.

“Zombie ?!” I look at her. “How ?”

And the man in question steps out of the tunnel. He is dirty and his white hair looks almost brown with dust, making him look almost identical to Ben. “Is it really so hard to believe I could help ?”

“Yes”. I look back at Amber. “How did he help ? And how did you find the tunnel ?”

“He came to warn us.. and he was the one knowing about the tunnel, without it.. we lost so many”. She sound close to crying.

I am shaking my head, then I grab Zombie by the collar. “How did you know of the tunnel, who told you ?”

“Someone told me.. I think”. Zombie don’t know like he know what to say.

“No.. and you know why ? I am the only man alive who know about the tunnel”. I tighten my grip. “Ben knew, but he did not tell you”.

Zombie holds up his hands in surrender. “Okay.. okay.. I am going to tell you something now that sounds strange.. I lost my memory.. back before the war.. after you all.. visited. I woke up, having no memory.. I have no idea how I knew about the tunnel.. I just did”.

“You want me to believe you have memory loss ? That you don’t know who you are ?” I glare at him, what is he trying to pull here ?

“Actually”. Amber steps forward, placing her hand on my arm. “He has been acting rather.. weird. And well, all this helping, talking about working together.. it seems so unlike the Zombie we all know and lo.. Well hate.. a memory loss could explain that”.

I let go of Zombie. “This do not mean I trust you, at all”.

*Amber*  
We are getting everyone upstairs, and Tom makes sure everyone has a bed and a possibility to shower. He has tripled the security, in case Christopher sends his army this way and Zombie has left, needing to be at his own place in case Christopher decided to turn on them.

I have showered too, Tom has let me use his private room and shower. And just as I am done getting dressed there is a knock on the door and his voice sounds outside. “Can I come in ?”

“Yeah sure, I’m decent”. I answer.

The door open and Tom walks in. He looks worried. But elseway much better and healthier than the last time I saw him. “How are you holding up ?”

“I have too.. I..”. I am unable to keep in the sobs and instantly he is beside me, pulling me into his arms, hugging me tightly and I sob into his shoulder. 

“It’s okay Amber, it’s okay to feel and to cry”. He tells me, gently rubbing my back. “Jeremy told me what Zac did. We need to keep hoping okay ? If anyone can do it, it’s him”.

I cling to him, crying out my fear and pain. All those life lost, messing Ben so badly, my fear that I lost Zac too. And he keeps stroking my back, telling me it’s okay, that we are safe here for now.

Suddenly the door opens and a fiery looking redhead comes stomping in. She stops with a hand on each hip, glaring at me and Tom. “Who is she ?”

“Laura this is Amber, she is an old friend”. He say, then he look at me. “Amber this is Laura.. Sonny’s daughter”.

Now I get why Tom was so reluctant to give her back. But she has nothing to fear from me, so I send her a smile. “Hi Laura a pleasure to meet you”.

“Hi”. She eyes me for a moment, then she steps over, holding out her hand. “Nice to meet you too”.

She is a pretty girl, with this air about her.. sensuality I would call it. And the way she looks at Tom tells me that she is head over heels for him. “So you ran away from your father ?”

“Yeah.. Tom saved me. He was brave enough to take me in”. She looks at him with utter adoration.

“Well, it was more you saving me”. He say, sending her a warm smile. I am honestly happy for him, that he seems to have found someone new.

Tom’s phone starts ringing, and he picks it up. He looks at the phone, then at me. “It’s Zac”.

“Then pick up for god's sake”. Can it really be ? Is he okay ?


End file.
